I Don't Know
by Rika.Riku14
Summary: "Nama saya Akasuna Matsuri, pindahan dari Suna High School. Salam kenal" . "MATSURI-CHAAAN!" "Ck! Dobe kecilkan suara cemperengmu itu Baka" "Mendokusai suaramu membuat telingaku sakit" . "Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati pangeran kita disekolah ini" . Matsuri pindahan dari Suna, bertemu kembali dengan sahabat-sahabat gila namun populer disekolah. Apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**I Don't Know**

**.**

**Story 14**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, alur gak jelas, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

'Srek!'

'Tap..Tap..'

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa seorang guru bermasker dengan santai.

Beberapa siswa yang sebagian masih melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing langsung berbubaran kebangkunya masing-masing.

"PAGI KAKASHI_-SENSEI_!" teriak semua siswa minus yang tidur.

"Wah.. semangat sekali kalian hari ini" puji Kakashi dengan senyum misterius.

"Tentu saja _Sensei_. Biasanyakan _Sensei_ selalu tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan" celetuk salah satu siswa berambut bob hitam dengan wajah tanpa dosa, membuat Kakashi pundung seketika.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya julukan itu sudah melekat dalam diriku" gumam Kakashi muram.

Para siswa yang melihat gurunya bertingkah aneh langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Ekhm! Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan siswi pindahan dari _Sunagakure_. _Sensei_ harap kalian bias mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Silakan masuk!" jelas Kakashi tegas.

"Srek!"

"Tap..Tap.."

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Nama saya Akasuna Matsuri, pindahan dari _Suna High School_. Salam kenal" ucap Matsuri ramah.

"Baiklah, silakan duduk disebelah Sabaku. Sabaku silakan angkat tangan" suruh Kakasih pada siswa berambut merah.

"Terimakasih _Sensei_" ucap Matsuri membungkukkan badan lalu berjalan kearah bangku yang akan dia tempati selama setengah taun ini.

Matsuri mengeluarkan peralatan tulisnya lalu melirik kearah teman sebangkunya.

"Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu Gaara_-kun_" ucap Matsuri ramah memulai percakapan kepada pemuda disebelahnya.

"Ya, sepertinya kau tidak banyak berubah" balas Gaara tenang, melirik Matsuri sambil tersenym tipis yang bisa membuat para siswi mimisan.

"Benarkah? Kau juga terlihat tidak banyak berubah"

Gaara hanya bergumam tak jelas lalu kembali fokus kepapan tulis.

Tatapan Matsuri sulit diartikan saat menatap Gaara yang fokus kedepan, terutama senyum tipis yang terkesan misterius dibibir manisnya.

.

.

.

**Halo minna! *dadah-dadah* ini pertama kalinya bagiku nge-publish cerita huhuhu T.T maaf jika ceritanya rada aneh dan gak jelas hehe ;D **

**Sebenarnya cerita ini udah dibuat dari awal-awal kenal , yah sekitar 2007-an. Banyak juga diubah sana-sini dan ganti karakter, tapi akhirnya terbengkalai beberapa tahun karna kesibukan. Baru-baru ini ngebongkar barang lama dan ketemu sama buku yang penuh dengan ceritaku :D jujur sih pas baca ulang ngerasa geli tapi anehnya aku jadi dapet ide ngelanjutinnya dan keberanian nge-publishnya :'D *jadi curcol***

**Untuk lanjutannya kemungkinan bakalan lama atau malah gak bakal lanjut *ditabok* karena kesibukan dan ide yang mandet hehehe :D tapi kalau banyak yang review, akan aku usahakan update kok :P**

**So, readers? Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**I Don't Know**

**.**

**Story 14**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, alur gak jelas, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Suara bel istirahat berbunyi membuat para siswa yang berada dikelas lega, karena akhirnya mereka bisa mengisi perut yang sudah keroncongan. Sebagian siswa yang tidak membawa bekal langsung berlarian kekantin, dan sebagian siswa yang bekal memilih tinggal dikelas atau pergi ketaman belakang sekolah. Sama halnya dengan dua manusia berbeda gender ini, yang membuat mereka sedikit berbeda dari yang lain, hanyalah tidak ada bekal diatas meja. Mereka hanya terdiam membisu.

'Hening…'

"Hmm…" Matsuri terlihat bingung, sesekali melirik kesebelahnya. Seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Gaara mendengar gumaman Matsuri mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap Matsuri sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa" Matsuri kembali bergumam sendiri sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kejendela.

Gaara yang mendengar kembali gumaman Matsuri, menatap bingung

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun"

Matsuri reflek menatap kembali Gaara yang berekspresi datar.

"Ah maaf" Matsuri langsung menudukkan wajahnya malu dan merutuki dirinya sendiri tanpa menyadari senyum geli dari Gaara.

Suasana hening kembali melingkupi mereka berdua tapi tak berselang beberapa lama, suara menghebohkan menggema dikelas XI-2, diiringi teriakan histeris para siswi.

'Srek!' 'Brak!'

"MATSURI_-CHAAN_..!" teriakan susara cempreng dari cowok berambut kuning itu, menggema diseluruh kelas membuat yang berada didalam langsung menutup telinga.

"Ck! _Dobe_ kecilkan suara cemperengmu itu" tegur cowok berambut model emo sinis dan datar.

"_Mendokusai~_ suaramu membuat telingaku sakit" protes malas cowok berambut seperti nanas.

"Suara cempereng, berteriak lagi! Dasar rubah jelek" nada polos dan senyum ramah terlihat dari cowok berambut klimis.

Naruto-cowok berambut kuning- hanya bisa tersenyum menyesal dan setelah itu mendelik kearah Sai-cowok klimis- dengan tatapan siap menerkam kapan saja.

"Hentikan pertegkaran bodoh kalian. Lihat orang-orang terganggu karena tingkah kalian" tegur cowok berambut cokelat panjang dengan tegas.

"Tapi Neji, dia duluan yang memancingku" Naruto tidak terima disalahkan, berusaha membela diri.

Cowok berambut jabrik cokelat terkekeh pelan, "Ya ampun Naruto.. kau ini sudah 16 tahun tapi masih terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun"

"Diam kau Kiba!" Naruto langsung menatap Kiba kesal.

Matsuri yang sedaritadi hanya memperhatikan, seketika cengo begitu melihat tingkah keenam cowok yang baru datang kekelasnya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah absurd sahabatnya.

"Jika tujuan kalian kesini hanya untuk bertengkar, lebih baik keluar"

Secara serentak mereka berenam menatap kearah Gaara setelah mendengar ucapan-usiran- dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Naruto yang sadar kalau dirinya yang membuat keributan, langsung meminta maaf.

"Gaara _gomen ne_ hehehe.. jangan marah _Dattebayo_"

Gaara hanya menghela napas dan bergumam pelan, "Terserahlah"

Matsuri terkikik geli saat telinganya tak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan dari para siswi yang disekitarnya.

"Kyaa! Lihat-lihat Sasuke_-kun_ makin tampan saja yaa.."

"Ya memang tampan sih, tapi menurutku yang lebih tampan itu ketua osis kita ah.. _Neji-kun~_"

"Kyaa~ mereka semuanya terlihat semakin tampan dan bersinar saja.."

Matsuri senyam-senyum tak jelas pada keenam cowok dihadapannya, membuat mereka semua bingung dengan tingkah Matsuri.

'PLAK!'

Satu pukulan telak mendarat dikening Matsuri. Membuat senyumannya luntur seketika, bergantikan sudut siku persimpangan dikeningnya yang memerah.

"Apa masalahmu Ayam?! Jangan seenaknya memukul orang! Dasar pantat ayam!" Matsuri langsung menuding sang pelaku dengan kesal, yang dibalas tatapan datar.

"Jangan tersenyum sendiri, kau terlihat seperti psikopat akut"

Wajah Matsuri kini sepenuhnya merah menahan marah, begitu mendengar balasan sang Uchiha Sasuke. Suara deritan bangku terdengar cukup keras saat Matsuri bangkit dengan kasar dan mnggebrak meja didepannya.

'Brak!'

"Apa yang kau bilang ayam je…"

"Hei, sudah hentikan. Kalian ini sudah lama tidak bertemu kenapa malah langsung bertengkar sih" Neji kembali menegur begitu melihat Matsuri yang mengamuk. Dan menatap keduanya dengan tajam.

"Cih!"

Matsuri kembali duduk setelah mendecih pelan. Sedangkan Sasuke-pelakunya- tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat Matsuri kesal.

"Yo! Walaupun sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi kita masih tetap akrab saja ya" Suara Kiba memecahkan suasana yang sempat hening sambil merangkul Matsuri yang masih kesal.

Naruto langsung menarik Kiba dan menatapnya kesal, "Kau pecinta anjing! Jangan seenaknya merangkul Matsuri_-chan_"

"Hhhh… kalian sungguh merepotkan. Bisakah kau berhenti bertengkar dengan yang lain, Naruto?! Dan kalian itu sunggub berisik sekali tahu. Orang lain bisa terganggu dengan suara kalian yang menghebohkan itu. Apa kalian kira disini hanya ada kalian saja?!" Shikamaru menatap jengkel pada mereka semua.

Kelima cowok _plus_ Matsuri _minus_ Gaara(?) serentak melihat sekeliling mereka yang ramai. Para siswa dan siswi melihat mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Mulai dari yang terkagum dan ada juga yang terlihat kesal dan marah. Naruto yang merasa kalua dia yang memulai semuanya, langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"_Gomenasai_" Senyum Naruto berhasil membuat siswi yang ada menjerit histeris.

"KYAA! _KAWAII!_"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya nyengir maklum. Keenam cowok termasuk Gaara langsung memutar mata bosan, sedangkan Matsuri yang pertama kali melihat seperti ini tampak takjub.

"Wow! Sejak kapan kau menjadi popular seperti ini Naruto?"

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah,"Haha.. biasa saja kok"

"Cih, lebih baik kau tidak bertanya seperti itu pada si bodoh ini. Lihatlah kuping rubahnya memanjang" senyum mengejek Sasuke langsung muncul begitu melihat Naruto yang cemberut tak karuan.

"Kyaa! Naruto_-kun_!" jeritan kembali terdengar begitu melihat ekspresi cemberut idola mereka.

Shikamaru langsung menutup telinganya kembali, dan menghela napas lelah, "Haah~ _mendokusai_"

Matsuri menatap rindu satu persatu cowok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih bertengkar satu sama lain." Senyum lembut terlihat dibibir Matsuri.

"Aku merindukan kalian"

.

.

.

.

**Halo minna! Kembali lagi dengan saya *dadah lagi***

**Saya awalnya gak ada niat untuk update, tapi berhubung uts saya udah selesai jadi saya berbaik hati atau bisa dibilang gak ada kerjaan untuk mengupdate chapter ini hahaha-dilempar-**

**Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan lama update atau terlupakan hahaha-ditaboklagi- dan seperti sebelumnya lagi kalau ada yang review pasti bakal update kok hehehe ;D**

**So, readers? Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**I Don't Know**

**.**

**Story 14**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, alur gak jelas, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa kau pindah ke _Konoha_ kembali Matsuri?" pertanyaan Kiba mewakili keenam cowok yang menatap Matsuri penasaran. Matsuri hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal lalu menatap satu-persatu ketujuh cowok yang memasang ekspresi berbeda-beda.

'_Wousshhhh~~'_

Angin menerpa mereka semua, membuat mereka-_setidaknya Matsuri_\- kedinginan. Mereka yang saat ini berada diatap sekolah apalagi musim gugur sebentar lagi berakhir. _'Apa mereka mau aku mati kedinginan disini? Sebentar lagi musim dingin dan mereka dengan santainya membawaku ketempat terbuka seperti ini?! Dasar gila'_ batin Matsuri kesal pada ketujuh sahabatnya.

**MATSURI POV**

Oh ya ampun.. demi _Kami-sama_, mereka benar-benar ingin aku mati. Dingin sekali disini, apalagi aku lupa membawa baju hangatku. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong setelah kejadian dikelas tadi, mereka semua langsung menyeretku keatap sekolah dan yaa seperti inilah nasibku sekarang. Kedinginan dan kelaparan.

"Jadi Matsuri-_chan_?" Naruto kembali bertanya padaku setelah pertanyaan Kiba tidak dapat jawaban.

Sial..! Ingatkan aku untuk menjitak kepala mereka satu persatu nanti.

**NORMAL POV**

"Aku pindah kesini lagi karena _Nii-chan_ dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Konoha" jawab Matsuri berusaha ceria walau kedinginan. Naruto, Kiba, Sai, dan Neji mengangguk paham sedangkan Gaara dan Sasuke memasang ekspresi datar, Shikamaru malah terlihat mengantuk. "Kau langsung pindah begitu Sasori-_nii_ dipindahkan?" pertanyaan Gaara membuat mereka kembali menatap Matsuri penasaran. Matsuri hanya menghela napas sabar saat menghadapi rasa penasaran sahabatnya.

"Hmm… sebenarnya _Nii-san_ sudah di Konoha dua bulan yang lalu"

"_Nani_?! Jadi Sasori-_nii_ sudah di Konoha?!" teriakan Naruto membuat Matsuri menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak cowok pirang itu, dan yang lain langsung menutup telinga agar tidak tuli mendadak.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Naruto? Kau bisa membuat orang yang beradius 1 km didekatmu tuli" ucap Sai dengan polos dan senyum khasnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mendelik ke Sai yang hanya memamerkan senyum khasnya.

"Kurasa kau terlalu Hiperbola Sai" Naruto mendengar itu dari Neji langsung berbunga-bunga. _'Akhirnya ada yang membelaku'_ batin Naruto senang. "Tapi aku setuju denganmu" lanjut Neji dengan santainya membuat senyum indah Naruto lenyap seketika, digantikan ekspresi murung dan sedih. Matsuri yang melihat kelakuan Naruto, seketika tertawa keras. Tak memperdulikan udara dingin dan perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Hahahaha~ aduh perut hahaha"

"Matsuri-_chan_ kenapa kau malah tertawa?! Seharusnya kau membantuku_-ttebayo_!" melihat ekspresi Naruto yang cemberut malah membuat Matsuri semakin tertawa. "Haha _gomen gomen~_ salahkan wajahmu yang konyol itu Naruto" balas Matsuri sambil memegang perutnya yang kram. Naruto yang mendengar itu tambah cemberut, Sasuke dan yang lain _minus_ Matsuri- terlihat jengah.

"Hentikan sifat kekanakanmu itu _Dobe_. Menjijikan" tegur Sasuke jengah dan jengkel dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Naruto tak terima langsung berteriak, "Apa katamu _Teme_?! Jang.."

"HENTIKAN! Apa kalian tidak pernah bosan bertengkar terus eh?! Dan kau Naruto hentikan sikap anak-anakmu dan jangan terpancing emosi! Mengerti?!" Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru yang terdengar marah membuat mereka semua diam dan takjub dengan apa yang terjadi. _'Wow! Pertama kalinya aku melihatnya marah seperti itu, biasanya juga malas ikut campur'_ semuanya membatin secara serentak tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Gaara yang cuek.

Shikamaru yang melihat mereka seperti itu entah kenapa membuatnya risih, "Apa?!"

'_Dia mengingatku pada Karin-nee/Hana-nee/Aniki/Temari/Hanabi-chan/Matsuri/Dei-nii' _kira-kira begitulah yang ada dibenak Naruto dan yang lainnya. Kiba yang lebih dulu sadar diri hanya nyengir watados, "Hehehe tumben kau marah. Biasanyakan kau hanya bilang '_mendokusai~_' atau tidur" dan dengan santainya Kiba menirukan gaya bicara Shikamaru. Naruto yang mendengar itu terkekeh pelan diikuti senyum khas Sai dan tatapan datar _trio es_(?). Sedangkan Shikamaru langsung men_deathglare_ Kiba, yang dibalas tatapan polos tak berdosa seakan mengatakan, _'Apa? Aku benarkan?'_

Matsuri yang sedaritadi diam menahan dingin dan kelaparan _tidak ikut drama sahabatnya padahal ingin. _Hanya bisa mengusap tangannya berharap mendapat kehangatan_-uhuk- _sambil melihat mereka dengan tatapan memelas. _'Ayolah, mau sampaikan aku disini? Aku sudah tahan lagi'_ oh malang sekali nasibmu nak! Kuharap kau sabar menghadapi makhluk setengah waras ini-_plak_-

_WOUSHHHH..!_

Angin dingin kembali berhembus kencang membuat Matsuri menggigil seketika. "Teman-teman!" panggil Matsuri berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya dari perdebatan tak jelas menjadi ke dirinya. Serentak tujuh kepala itu menatap Matsuri, _'Oh kenapa sekali hal seperti kalian selalu kompak sih'_ batin Matsuri heran. "Bisa kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat?" mohon Matsuri menatap mereka memelas berharap akan ada yang peka walau dia meragukan itu. Gaara yang mengerti keadaan Matsuri langsung membuka baju hangatnya dan memberikannya kepada Matsuri yang menggigil. Matsuri melihat Gaara kebingungan.

"Pakailah! Kau pasti kedinginan" perkataan Gaara yang seakan mengetahui kebingungan Matsuri, cukup membuatnya terpaku. Matsuri tersenyum lembut saat menerima bajunya, "Terima kasih Gaara-_kun_" dan memakainya.

Keempat cowok yang sedaritadi hanya diam menatap interaksi Matsuri dan Gaara, serantak-_lagi_\- tersenyum jahil _minus_ Sasuke dan Neji. Matsuri yang merasakan tatapan keenam sahabatnya aneh, memiringkan kepalanya heran, _'Mereka kenapa lagi?'_

"Kalian kenapa lagi eh?" Tanya Matsuri heran yang dibalas dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Naruto dan Kiba langsung tersenyum jahil, Sai tersenyum penuh arti, Shikamaru terlihat menguap sambil menatap Matsuri misterius, sedangkan _duo ice a.k.a_ Sasuke dan Neji terlihat menyeringai tipis.

Matsuri yang melihat tingkah mereka berenam yang aneh dari biasanya, benar-benar kebingungan. Sekilas dia melirik Gaara minta bantuan yang dibalas hanya ngendikan bahu tak acuh, membuat Matsuri sedikit cemberut. Sedangkan Gaara yang mengerti maksud dari keenam sahabat _absurd_nya hanya menatap dingin yang cukup menakutkan dan acuh tak acuh.

"Ehm! Yang lagi bermes…"

'_Teng! Teng!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara-_kun_ tadi kenapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu? Biasanya juga mereka tidak pernah bertingkah aneh" pertanyaan Matsuri berhasil membuat senyum geli terpampang diwajah Gaara. "Mereka dari dulu selalu bertingkah aneh. Bahkan lebih dari ini" Matsuri langsung cemberut begitu mendengar balasan Gaara yang memang benar sih, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya kesal.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku Gaara-_kun_. Aku tahu mereka memang selalu aneh bahkan dirimu" Matsuri melirik Gaara sinis yang berjalan disampingnya, "Tapi kali ini menurutku lebih aneh lagi. Ah atau mungkin bisa dibilang mereka tadi terlalu normal" Gaara yang mendengar ocehan Matsuri tidak bisa menahan kekehan gelinya. Matsuri melotot begitu melihat Gaara yang malahan terkekeh.

'_Plak'_

"Akh"

"Kenapa malah tertawa sih. Aku lagi serius Gaara-_kun_"

Gaara mengusap pelan lengannya yang jadi sasaran tinju Matsuri, cukup menyakitkan untuk ukuran cewek mungil seperti Matsuri. Diliriknya Matsuri yang kelihatan kesal, membuat senyum tipis kembali terukir dibibir Gaara. "Ck! Kenapa hari ini selalu ada saja yang membuatku kesal sih" omel Matsuri kesal tak memperdulikan tatapan para siswi yang penasaran dan iri padanya. Ah saat ini mereka berdua sedang menuju kelas setelah kejadian diatap tadi. Dan Matsuri terpaksa harus merelakan jam makan siangnya. Padahal Matsuri berencana meminta mereka menemaninya ke kantin.

"Cih"

Matsuri tanpa sengaja mendengar seseorang yang mendecih padanya, langsung menoleh. Alisnya terangkat tinggi saat melihat lima orang siswi yang berkumpul sambil menatapnya sinis. Perlahan Matsuri melambatkan langkahnya, dengan matanya masih tertuju pada lima siswi itu. Tapi tak berselang beberapa detik, dirinya langsung ditarik Gaara untuk kembali jalan.

"Kenapa Gaara-_kun_?"

"Jangan pedulikan mereka." Ucapan Gaara yang terdengar lebih dingin membuat Matsuri terpaksa mengikutinya. Walau dirinya masih penasaran dengan mereka lima. _'Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka terlihat tidak suka? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh padaku? Ck! terserahlah'_ batin Matsuri yang masih heran dan mencoba acuh tak acuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya ada mainan baru lagi" senyum sinis terlihat dari lima siswi yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Matsuri yang terlihat mengobrol akrab dengan Gaara.

.

.

.

.

**Halo minna! Kembali lagi dengan aku :* -berubah mulu-**

**Udah berapa lama ya nggak up hehehe seperti lama banget ^^; jujur aja sebenarnya ingin menghapus work ini :" tugasku semakin menumpuk dan aku pun kena WB TT-TT tapi tetap aja rasanya sayang kalau dihapus huhuhu TT-TT karena itu aku mencoba meng-up chapter selanjutnya, supaya dapat ide kembali :")**

**Dan juga aku minta maaf kalau tiba-tiba story ini hilang dan aku nggak pernah up lagi :" aku merasa juga ceritaku masih sangat jelek dan aneh, kalian juga tidak ada review atau apa pun itu, sehingga membuatku semakin berpikir 'ah sepertinya ini tidak menarik sama sekali' :") –maaf curcol-**

**Ya begitulah ^^ So, readers? Mind to Review?**


End file.
